High School Princesses (Based on the Disney Princesses)
by BlazingWolfLove
Summary: We will follow the lives of seven different princesses as they go through high school. Elsa and Anna face the fear of falling in love. Belle hides her secret life from everyone. Merida has trouble at home, being faced with abuse and neglect. Rapunzel finding her own way through high school. Ariel losing her best friend trying to protect her secret and Aurora with her evil plans.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey well I actually wanted to try this idea out. My friends and I were talking about it one day and well I decided that it would be a great idea to create a story like this. So let me start by saying this story is created by me and some friends. We decided in different points of view, so we created seven different ones. We know it can get a little complicated but we wanted to tell you about the other characters thoughts and why they did what they did. Plus they wanted to get into the story as well. :) Anyways the seven characters we choose were Elsa, Anna, Rapunzel, Merida, Belle, Ariel, and Aurora. I know it can get confusing and complicated with many points of view but we thought it would be fun and exciting to get to know different characters and how they live. So Elsa shall start us off and we will go on with that. Whatever order they come out as that's how the story shall go by. The story shall be based on this century 2014 and well that's all I got to say, well for now. Hope you enjoy. :) **

Elsa's point of view: Chapter One

The sun is blocked by large gray clouds making the day look gloomy and cold. The wind picks up sending shivers down my spine as it touches my bare skin.

I quickly grab the blankets again, wrapping them around me. Snuggling into them I lay in the warm cocoon. _Must I get out of bed? _I shake my head and let my eyes slowly close.

"Elsa!" Abruptly I open my eyes and watch Anna scowl me, placing a hand on her hip and coxing it to the side. Her red hair is in two braids and she wears a forest green knitted sweater with dark blue jeans and a pair of knee high brown boots. "Ugh. Leave me alone." Her deep blue eyes narrow as her lips set on to a tight line. "Up, Elsa. Now!"

I throw the covers up to my eyes, blocking the sight of my little sister. Ignoring her as I snuggle in deeper into my blankets and I let out a soft sigh knowing that Anna will find a way to get me up.

_She is just so damn bossy. _My eyes open wide as I feel the cool wind prick at my skin as I realize the covers have been drawn away from me leaving me exposed to the cold air. "Anna!"

"It was the only way I could get you out of bed. Or would you have preferred the icy cold water?" She tilts her head cocking me a sly smile as her eyes shine with humor and glee.

I narrow my eyes and shake my head, "no I wouldn't and let's hope that doesn't repeat itself." She lets out a soft giggle and nods. "Oh yes I remember how that went." Her eyes gleam with recognition of the memory. She shakes her head and begins to stalk off with a grin plastered on to her face, "and no, we wouldn't want that happening again at all. So I advise you begin to get dressed for school."

I grumble and sigh, rolling my eyes and sticking out my tongue after she walks out my door closing it behind her. "Gosh she is so bossy and to think she is my little sister."

* * *

I crawl out of bed feeling the hard wood floor under my feet. Cool, hard and smooth as I make my way towards my closet. It creaks with each step I take, announcing that I am awake and getting ready.

The sunlight slowly creeps through the clouds and into my window only to disappear into the thick gray blankets. I sigh rubbing my eyes and stifle a yawn as I slip into my light blue jeans, jumping from foot to foot trying to keep my balance.

_Damn jeans only get tighter and tighter as the years pass. _I stand straight buttoning my jeans and glance around my room.

To the right my twin bed claims the corner with three blankets crumpled up into one ball. Next to my bed stands a chestnut colored dresser with a small alarm and a violet colored lamp sitting on top of it. To the other side of the room a black desk leans against the soft blue colored walls. Sitting on top of the desk is a computer monitor and its desktop, showing a picture saved on the main screen of me, Anna and a soft paled colored fur ball in between us. Over by the window sill are two small flowers pots. In one grows a tall beautiful white carnation and in the other a bright pink orchid. Sitting in between the two flowers is a pale ginger kitten licking its white front paw as she lets out a soft rumbling sound from her throat.

"Pepper" The kitten looks up revealing its large green eyes and I smile walking over to her as I stare at her feeling love and adoration seep through me. I run my hand down her back, through her fur as she stands and elongates her small body, stretching out her back and tail. She continues purring and I smirk, "You love way to much attention girl."

Pepper only stares at me pleading with her green eyes to be touched once again. "Can't Anna say's I have to get ready." She stops purring and gives me this look saying _seriously? _I shrug and nod my head, so she jumps off the window and prances through the room, quickly disappearing into the shadows. _How do cats do that? _

I shake my head and shrug on my aqua blue sweater feeling the warmth radiate off of it and on to my skin.

"Ah yes, now that's better." I rub my arms making them warmer and I smile softly, hugging myself. I head towards the bathroom, switching on the light and gaze into the cool white tile walls as the mirror makes the exact same room come to life in itself.

I walk over to the plain white sink and turn the knob from the gray faucet, making the water run down into the sink and down the drain. I look up into the mirror and see two electric blue eyes stare right back at me. There swollen with lack of sleep and I rub them softly.

The platinum blonde hair, shown in the mirror, is tangled and messy making it look like a tangle of weeds. My skin is pale and looks dry. _Sheesh, don't I look like shit. Well it was a fun night either way, can't really complain._ I sigh shaking my head and grin grabbing my toothbrush and begin to brush my teeth.

I finish placing my hair into a tight bun and walk out of the bathroom heading towards my desk. I plant myself on to the leather chair swiveling it around and search for my phone.

* * *

"Ready yet?" I walk into the kitchen only to find an exasperated Anna sitting in the table with her arms folded.

I smile as I watch her look so desperate to get to school. "What's got you wanting to head to school already?" I look at her tilting my head with a grin and placing my hand on my hip.

She sighs and throws her hands up. "Come on Elsa! Let' just go already." She stands rolling her eyes and walks out the room. _Whoa okay then. Sheesh no need to over exaggerate. _

I roll my eyes and follow her out. "You still gotta tell me on the way over what's got ya all worked up to get to school."

We walk down the path and towards the drive way. For a strange reason I think it's got something to do with last night but I stay quiet wanting her to tell me.

I open the driver's side as Anna jumps into the passenger seat. "So?"

"So what?" I look at her with an annoyed look. "Seriously you're not going to tell me?"

"Elsa, please I don't want to talk about it." _Oh screw waiting until she tells me. _"Anna I know it's got something to do with last night."

She turns and looks at me, her eyes cast down a little as if embarrassed with what she's trying to hide. "Please I really don't want to- "Oh no you don't, now tell me Anna or I won't turn on the car."

She bites her lower lip as she looks down at the car floor. She fiddles with her fingers, intertwining them through each finger. "Anna, talk to me sis."

I place my hand on her lap trying to encourage her to speak up. She glances up at me and sighs, letting her fingers untangle and places her hand on top of mine. "I talked to Hans at the party last night."

My eyes widen as I stare into her deep blue eyes, feeling my skin prickle at the sound of his name and begin to remember of everything that pig did to Anna. I feel my skin get cold and the goose bumps begin to form.

I sigh removing my hand from under hers and place a loose hair behind my ear. "Anna, why did you talk to him again?"

She begins to chew on her lip and I realize I have begun to do the same. She turns to look at me, her face a mask of fear. "I know what he did to me was horrible Elsa but I- "No! Anna, Damn it! He used you then threw you away like some toy he didn't want anymore and you still want to be with him? Anna don't you see? He's only going to do it again."

She sighs with exasperation. "No Elsa, it's you who doesn't see how much I love him and he said he was wrong to leave me."

I can't hide my disappointment and anger anymore. "He hurt you Anna! He only used you to get close enough to the Plastic Cult and then cheated on you with Snow!"

I can see the anger in her eyes as they turn cold and hard, her fist clenched at the mention of Snow White's name. "He said she lied about that. That she only wanted to separate us."

"Anna are you kidding me?! He kissed her in front of everyone in the cafeteria while you ran out crying your eyes out into the bathroom!" She rolls her eyes as if I don't see the reason to why he did that and begins to speak in a soft calm voice as if speaking to an idiot.

"He did it only to keep Snow White's mouth shut about how me and him supposedly had sex." I look at her as if she's crazy. I feel my heart pounding trying to pop out of my chest as I listen to the ridicules excuse that fucker gave my little sister. What gets to me even more is the fact that she believed it.

"Anna! You can't be that stupid to actually believe that?" I can see the hurt in her eyes as I say the word stupid. I didn't mean it to come out that way but I'm so mad right now I didn't realize what I said until now. But I am not going to take that back now since it's the only word that describes this perfectly. "Seriously Anna, he isn't what you need."

"You have no idea what I need and what I don't need Elsa!" She climbs out of the car and slams the door beginning to walk away. "Anna! Come on seriously you can't let him take over your life like that."

She looks at me with hot tears brimming her eyes, "I love him, Elsa." I bite my lower lip feeling pained and my heart swells with hate, confusion, betrayal, and hurt. _Oh Anna, he is no good for you. He hurt you once I know he'll do it again._

I sigh closing my eyes and turn on the car. I slowly make my way next to curb, roll down the window and call out to Anna. "I'm sorry Anna. I just can't help thinking that he'll do something again." I watch as she tenses and wipes at her nose.

"He won't hurt me again Elsa; I can take care of myself. Why don't you trust me?" I wince as she says that and look into her deep blue eyes. "I'm sorry Anna, it's just… I can't bear seeing you hurt again."

She makes a valid effort to smile and nods, "I know, but I can take care of myself." I smile back feeling relieved that he still isn't able to break our sister love.

"I trust you Anna. It's him I don't trust." She narrows her eyes and readjusts her bag, wiping her tears away. "Well I guess you're going to have to drive by yourself because I'm not going into a car with someone who's so hostile against my boyfriend."

She turns on her heels and walks off in a very fast pace headed towards school. "Anna!" She ignores me and continues on. I wince again and feel a pang of hurt course through my chest. I shake my head and sigh. _Great maybe he is going to somehow get in between me and Anna._

**Okay well how was it? Shall I continue with the many different lives of seven princesses who will be my star teenagers in a high school setting? If I do get feedback to continue then we will continue with Anna's point of view. No I will not start from the start. My friend will start from where she walks off away from Elsa's car. And yes I know seven different points of views can get pretty messy and complicated but we really want to try it out. I do promise you these points of views will totally be part of the story only through someone else's eyes and their part of the story as well. So yep, just need to know if it will be a good idea to continue. And there will be much more drama, since there are other princesses who have their stories to add on to. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alrighty as I said before we shall begin now with Anna's point of view. She will start us off after she leaves Elsa by herself in the car. **

Anna's Point of View: Chapter 2

"Anna!" I keep walking ignoring my sister's voice, feeling the tears threating to make a return. I bite down on to my lower lip and wipe at my eyes trying to stop the flow of the tears.

_Why can't she understand that I love him? _I feel the anger and pain swell up inside me, the heartbreaking way Elsa had responded to me and Hans getting back together really did hurt.

_Does she not want me to be happy? Did I do something to her that made her not trust me? No, Anna, she said she does trust you, "It's him I don't trust." _Those words play back in my head as I recall the events that happened during the few minutes that have passed.

I let out a sigh, shaking my head and continue making my way to school with a heavy heart. "I have to prove her wrong. I need to show her that Hans loves me and I love him."

"_He's only going to do it again." No Elsa, that's were your wrong. Hans loves me he told me that last night._

*******Last Night*******

The lights are bright and blinding, swinging from side to side on the celling, the atmosphere thick and dark. I have to peer through the darkness and crowd of people to look for Elsa.

People pass me, holding red plastic cups with some type of liquid that reeks of alcohol. I scrunch up my nose as the two girls squeeze by me trying to get to their table, their hair a wild curly mess and with the lingering stink of cigarettes.

"Ugh. People can be such pigs at parties." I whisper to Rapunzel. She turns and looks at me. Her soft sea-green eyes are wide with fear as she gazes around the large crowd of people. "Then why did we come here again?"

I roll my eyes and begin to say something but I'm cut off by the loud blast of music as it starts to flow throughout the large house. "What?!"

"Never mind." She looks at me with a look of confusion and discomfort. I smile, shake my head and turn away as the music continues to play loud, drumming through my ears.

We sit there for a couple of minutes and then everyone is running and stumbling all over the place. I feel Rapunzel grab hold of my hand and start to squeeze it.

I watch with confusion and wonder where their all headed towards. _Why are they all running? Or are they running from something? Cops? A fight? What? _

I turn and Rapunzel waves her hand over my face. I grumble and pull it away, turning to look at her. She points off to distance. I think it's the dance floor.

There stands a tall guy with wavy dark brown hair and beautiful almond colored eyes. He wears a white t-shirt and a black leather jacket with light blue jeans. His hair is messy and dirty in the sexy kind of way guys have it. His jaw line sharp and smooth, showing off his perfect white teeth and his smooth pink lips forming a smile, creating dimples at the sides of his mouth.

I feel my breath catch and my heart begin to beat at double time. _Fuck its Hans. And gosh is he so fucking sexy._

He talks to the people around him as he shakes hands and hugs a couple of them. He strides along the crowd, with a calm and ever so hot smile. He runs his hand through is hair, his long fingers inter twinging with his long strands of hair.

I feel every muscle in my body contract and I bite down on to my lip as I watch him move along the party people. My palms begin to sweat, my breathing becoming low and husky as his dark almond eyes flicker through the crowd almost as if in search of someone.

I feel my heart burst with want and need, with hope and desire that he is looking for me. _Oh I'm right here. Please turn this way, please Hans. Just turn your head and you'll see me._

Rapunzel tugs at my dress and I tear my gaze away from my Hans's sexy body. "What!" I hiss at her with anger and annoyance.

Rapunzel's lip is tight and her eyes are narrowed staring at me grimly. "Stop staring at him Anna. He left you and you're over here looking at him like he's some sort of god. You don't deserve to be with a guy like that and especially with the way he treated you. Anna find someone who's worth the while not Hans."

I chew at my lip as I give a quick glance over at where Hans stands now next to a brown haired girl who is giving him a megawatt smile. The brown haired girl flutters her long fake eyelashes at him as she softly grazes his arm with her fingertips.

_NO! He's mine you damn slut ._I feel jealously course through my blood and I clench my fist as I turn back to look at Rapunzel. She sees the look on my face and quickly glances at Hans. "Oh god, really Anna? He isn't with you anymore. He's single, he can flirt and dance with anyone he wants, and so can you."

I feel my body tense up as I think of Hans dancing with the brunette and her hands gliding over his shoulders, neck, jaw… _Anna, Rapunzel's right. He's not with you anymore and guess what? Neither are you, so he wants to play that way fine. Two can play at that game._

I relax and smile at Rapunzel, "You know what? Your right, I am single, so as we are both single why don't we have some fun huh?"

I wrap my arm around her shoulder and I feel her tense beneath me. She glances up at me, her sea-green eyes full of regret and fear. She grabs her hair and begins to twirl it around her fingers.

"Um… well I meant for you to go off and-"No you don't Rapunzel, we are both going to have fun tonight. Now come on, up. We are going to dance."

I grab hold of her hand and pull her out of the seat, dragging her out into the dance floor. Her short pink dress fits perfectly with her body, showing off her beautiful curves.

"Anna!" she hisses under her breath and stands awkwardly in the dance floor as everyone swings their bodies to the rhythm of the music. I smile brightly at her and give her a small twirl as the small amount of glitter on her dress catches the light and sparkle brightly.

I hear Rapunzel try to stifle a giggle but fails as she seems to relax a little. I laugh as she grabs hold of my hand begins to give me a couple of twirls. I close my eyes, listening to the song flow through the speakers as the bass pumps in and out.

I feel my dress swirl around me as my hair swings in motion. The little wind that's inside the house blows at my face as I feel the heat from the rest of the dancing bodies surrounding me radiate off of them.

I smile and laugh, throwing my hands up to the air not caring anymore about how much of a pig people at parties can be or about Hans and that brunette. _For all I care right now they can be making out. But so what? We aren't together anymore. _

The thought does make me a little sad but I manage to shrug it off as I continue to dance around, moving my hips to the beat of the music. I open my eyes and watch as Rapunzel swings her body from side to side, giving a couple of twirls and smiles at nothing in particular just enjoying the music and the feel of her body dancing around. Her eyes are closed and she laughs with joy.

_For once she's actually having fun._ I giggle and continue to move to the tempo of the song. I close my eyes once again and twirl one last time only to feel someone grab at my hips and stop me.

I open my eyes and stare into dark almond colored ones. I stop breathing, my head begins to swim and my heart clenches as I stare into Hans's deep dark brown eyes. His lips curl up into a grin and he slowly licks his bottom lip.

I swallow hard and force myself to breath. I begin to pant softly as I look down and see his hands holding my waist. His fingers stretched out against the soft fabric of my soft mint colored dress.

I feel the floor being sweep out from under me as I stumble into Hans's arms. I didn't realize how stiff I was until Hans dragged me over into his arms. I crash into his chest and I get a whiff of alcohol. I pull back a little and look up at him. He's tilting his head staring at me as he smiles down at me.

_Oh Hans, I've missed you so much._ He runs his hand up my side and I shiver feeling the warmth of his palm over the fabric of the dress.

His fingers glide over my shoulder and up my neck, tracing my jaw. I feel the soft touch of his fingers grab my chin and gently pull down.

I feel my lip pull away from my teeth and I realize I've been biting it. "You know I love it when you bite your lip Anna." His voice is deep, low and husky. Everything inside me melts as I clench his shirt and smile shyly up at him.

I feel dizzy as I stare into his eyes. My heart is pounding furiously as I slowly let my hands glide up his chest. A soft groan escapes his lips and he closes his eyes.

I let out a soft sigh, letting my hands slide up and over his shoulders. "And I love everything about you Hans." His eyes open and he smiles, his eyes shining with joy. Or that's what I think.

He lowers his head until our noses touch, "Oh Anna, I'm so stupid to have let you go. I'm sorry for ever hurting you my love."

_My love? Oh Hans! I forgive you and I love you so much. Please kiss me already. _I explode with lust, love, and desire. Everything around us disappears as all I see is Hans and listen to his voice flow through my ear.

"Anna please forgive me. I never knew I could feel this way for anyone. I'm so stupid for letting you go. You're everything I want, everything I need. You're my world to me Anna. Please Anna, I'm in love with you, I love you Anna."

I can't breathe and nothing comes out of my mouth. I can't move, my legs are stiff and at the same time like jelly. I could only stare into those dark almond colored eyes as they begin to search into mine. "Anna, please, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me, please say something Anna. Don't stay silent."

I don't say anything; all I do is begin to move. My hands travel up his back and spine, feeling his muscles under my fingers as I travel up his neck. I grasp the back of his hair and pull him down, crashing his lips with mine. I move them with urgency, my desire flowing through me, and he doesn't pull back, he only kisses me back. His lips move hard and rough against mine, pulling me closer into him and pressing my body against his.

Everything feels right, his hands running up and down my body, my hands traveling down his chest and abdomen, and our lips moving hard and fast against each other's. The passionate kiss becoming deeper as I feel his tongue run along my lips asking for entrance and I too willing oblige.

We separate breathlessly as he stares at me and I smile up at him, not letting go of him. "So, I'm guessing that you forgive me and want to be with me again."

"Yes Hans, I just couldn't resist you. I love you too. You're my world and everything I need as well." He lets out a sigh and holds me tightly, hugging me closely. "I was afraid you would say no to me Anna. Especially after everything I did to you," he says in a soft whisper against my ear.

_Hans I love you so much it doesn't matter what you did to me in the past, just don't ever do it again. _"Hans, I love you, so of course I will forgive you."

He looks at me with surprise and he smiles, "Everything?" I laugh and nod, kissing the side of his mouth and looking deep into his eyes. "Yes Hans, everything."

He grins and his eyes shine brightly as he lifts me in his arms and twirls me around. I hold him tight as I begin to giggle and watch as everything spins around me.

He puts me down on the ground only to sweep me off my feet. _Is this really happening? Am I really in the arms of my man? Did I really just kiss him? Did he really say he loves me? Yes Anna, you're in his arms. You did just kiss him and he really did say that he loves you! _

Everything feels so perfect as he carries me and walks out of the house and towards his car. Only before we leave I catch sight of Rapunzel staring at me in disbelief and horror. _Oh Rapunzel please let me have this. I love him and guess what? He loves me too! _

I close my eyes as the night air hits my face and I smile wilts fully as I begin to radiate joy and love. Hans smiles down at me and gives me a chaste kiss on the lips before putting me in the passenger seat of his car.

******Present******

I walk into school with a grim expression. I catch sight of Elsa's car parked in the parking lot. Rapunzel waves at me as she stands next to Merida. I force myself to smile and wave back as I approach them.

I feel tense and tired but I smile brightly and force the thought of Elsa and Hans yelling at each other out of my head. I make my way slowly over to my friends and take a deep breath, trying to make myself relax. _Of course Rapunzel will have questions to ask me. _

"Hey!" Rapunzel looks at me and smiles and Merida only stares at me. Rapunzel eyes me but keeps quite, knowing that I probably have gotten in a fight with Elsa. But Merida doesn't notice how tense I am and asks anyways. "Why didn't you come along with Elsa?"

"Oh, I thought I could walk today." I smile trying not to bite my lip and notice Elsa walking across the campus talking to Belle. They are headed into the cafeteria where most of the students hang out. Hans usually has a group in there as well.

I feel a knot form inside my stomach. _Oh_ _Elsa, just please stay out of this. Don't ruin this for me. Just please let me handle this. Why can't you just trust me?_

**Okay then so how was this part? Please let us know. As you well know this is Anna's part and next up we have Rapunzel's part now. She will start us off with Anna looking at Elsa walk on over to the cafeteria. **


	3. Chapter 3

**SOOOO SORRY! This took forever to post up. My friend was taking ridiculously long to make this chapter. Next thing you know she calls me and says she can't make it. Ugh! She could have told me earlier so I could have made this chapter. Again I apologize. Please enjoy this part of the story.**

Rapunzel's Point of View: Chapter 3

I watch Anna gaze out into the school campus. I'm angry with her for leaving me at the party alone and especially for Hans.

I told her to leave Hans alone and stay clear from him. But NO, she had to somehow stumble into him and get carried off into the night by that scum.

I hate that he hurt my best friend but she has to understand that he doesn't love her. He's only using her as a pass time_. Why must she be so stubborn? _

"Anna?" I wave my hand over her face trying to catch her attention. "Leave her be Rapunzel, she's probably day dreaming of Hans or something."

It's a good thing I caught Merida at the party last night or I would have had to catch a ride with Elsa and gosh would that have been bad. She would have been questioning me now stop.

I frown and turn to Merida, emerald green eyes staring at me with boredom. "Can we not mention him right now." I snap at her. The anger I feel right now seems to be growing.

"Hey don't take it out at me. Anna was the one who left you at the party; I was the one who gave you a ride home." Merida narrows her eyes. I sigh and look at her, "I'm sorry and thank you again for the ride home."

She shrugs and walks off, leaving me and Anna alone. "Okay before you begin your long speech Rapunzel, I love him. So whatever you say won't change my mind about him."

I roll my eyes, crossing my arms over my chest, and glare at Anna. She begins to bite her lower lip and tugs softly at her sweater.

"You left me at the party yesterday. Or should I say ditch me." Anna looks down at the ground as she flushes and tries for a sweet smile. _Oh no Anna, not this time. You're going to hear everything I got to say._

"I didn't mean to leave you," she says in a soft voice almost like a whisper. I look at her and I feel anger rush through me as I remember the pleading look she gave me as Hans carried her off, leaving me alone.

"How could you say you didn't mean it? You practically begged me to let you go with him, even though it looked like he was already determined to take you." I feel myself go tense and my voice sounds hard and cold towards her. _I hate doing this but it's the only way she will listen and figure out that Hans is a scum. I need to keep this up._

"Oh… I'm sorry Rapunzel; I was just caught in the moment." I shake my head and let out an exasperating sigh, letting my arms fall to my side. "Anna, I don't want him hurting you again. It hurts me seeing you hurt."

She smiles softly and hugs me, "I know, and I really am sorry for leaving you there." I close my eyes and try to relax as I hug her back.

"I don't trust him Anna." I feel her body go stiff and I pull away, trying to see what got her to go stiff. She's biting her lower lip and has a sad look in her eyes.

"Please, not you too. What is it that makes you guys so untrustworthy?" She looks as if she's going to burst into tears and I feel a pang of guilt for causing that look. "Anna, of course we won't trust him because he hurt you, used you, and cheated on you. I'm sorry to bring it up but it's enough for us not to trust him."

I hate seeing her like this. It makes me sick to my stomach as she looks down to the ground, ready to cry. It makes it worse because I'm the one causing her this pain and my heart aches, just watching her pull away from me. _But what can I do? This is the only way she can understand that we're trying to help her._

I try to reach out to her but she turns away and stalks off. I close my eyes, feeling the need to cry as well. Everything inside me is aching, my heart wants to burst open as I turn and walk towards the cafeteria.

_Why doesn't she understand that he can't be trusted. _I open the doors of the cafeteria and stop as I see the huge crowd of people.

Everywhere I turn there are people eating breakfast, laughing at jokes, and making small talk with others around them.

I feel myself go tense as I make my way through and head to the food bar. I keep my head low as I pass by tables of people, I feel their eyes train on me and I quicken my pace.

I clutch my bag closer to me and stop in front of the counter. The lady stares at me with her large green eyes. She frowns at me, "What would you like to eat?"

Her voice is raspy and hard. She stands tall and has an intimidating look to her as she begins to narrow her eyes, making her lips turn into a thin sharp line. I gulp and try for a small sweet smile, "Um, could I have the cereal and a banana."

The lady sighs and rolls her eyes as she reaches over for the cereal. She hands it over to me and scuffs, turning to look at the other person standing next to me. I sigh to myself as I begin to walk over to where the fruits are placed.

Everything right now seems like a huge blur. My heart aches and I feel sick. _Why can't Anna just understand that Hans is a scumbag and is going to break her heart once again? _ _I don't know what to do; maybe talking to Elsa might help._

As I reach over to grab a banana, another hand appears. It's large and quite smooth looking. The hand looms over mine, probably was reaching for the banana as well.

I slowly look up and catch sight of deep dark brown eyes staring at me. As I glance away from the eyes, I noticed the rest of the person, a large sharp jawline with smooth full pink lips, his hair dark and wavy and his eyes, deep and dark. He wears a black t-shirt that sticks to his body, showing off his muscular arms, with ripped light blue jeans and black convers. I recognize the gleam in his eyes and right away know who it is, Flynn Rider.

I look away shyly and turn to leave when the sound of his deep voice flows through the cafeteria, "Wait, weren't you going to get that banana?"

I turn back to face him and nod slightly, "Err, yeah… I was." My voice sounded small as I spoke to one of the well-known bad boys in school.

He chuckles, "It's alright, Rapunzel, right?" I blink and nod to him, feeling very uncomfortable around him.

"And you're Flynn Rider," I say in a soft yet cold tone. "Ah, did I do something to maybe offend you or something? Or was I not allowed to speak to you?"

I tilt my head in confusion as I lift a brow, "What do you mean?" He smiles as small dimples appear at the corners of his mouth. "You had this strange expression on your face, almost as if I wasn't supposed to talk to you."

I smile a little and shake my head, "Well you are the 'bad boy' of the school and me, well, I'm the nerd." I stop smiling as my eyes widen, "I didn't mean to say that, it just came out. I wasn't thinking."

I shake my head as I become flustered, my cheeks beginning to burn with embarrassment. "Don't worry about it. I am pretty much known as the 'bad boy' but you know, you might want to get to know me a little," he chuckles slightly and winks.

I frown at him and roll my eyes, "Sorry, but I think I would rather not." I snap at him and turn on my heels, walking away. "Rapunzel, wait!"

I ignore the deep voice as I head out of the cafeteria, forgetting about my cereal and banana. _What the hell was that about? I usually don't snap at people but when I was around him I just… felt weird. _

* * *

As the last bell rings for class to start, I let out a sigh. Everything that was happening right now was making me a little stressed.

I look down to my hands, there shaking and that only happens when I'm really stressed. _It's got to be because of Anna. _

Shaking my head, I look up and I am startled to see a freaking banana being shoved into my face. "What the hell?" I push it away and look up, seeing a grinning Flynn.

I sigh, "Why are you here?" I ask, tilting my head a little to the side. He chuckles and places the fruit on my desk. "Well first of, to give you this banana, I noticed you didn't eat breakfast and well, I decided to bring you this. Second, I have this class."

"Huh?" I look at him dumbfounded as I try to remember who has this class with me. _Merida, Kristoff, Snow, Ray and… Shit! Flynn. _My eyes widen as I recall that Flynn has this class with me.

He tilts his head and smiles warmly towards me, "You alright there Rapunzel?" I nod and look away, feeling a little flustered and confused, "Yep, just great," I turn back to look at him and frown, "You just going to stand there?"

His smile widens as a small gleam appears in his eyes, "You know, I think you like me." I look at him surprised and I shake my head, "Fat chance, you and I are not friends. We run in two totally different social circles." His smile turns into a smirk as he tilts his head a little.

"Is that right? 'Cause you usually don't talk to anyone yet with me, you seem to be comfortable." I burst out laughing at what he says, "Comfortable? With you?" He nods, with a large goofy smile plastered on his face.

I shake my head and narrow my eyes, becoming serious, "Look Flynn, you and I, can't be seen together." He furrows his brows and looks at me confused, "Why?" I roll my eyes and slowly speak to him as if he was an idiot,

"You are in the popular circle, you know, with the Plastic Cult. Me, on the other hand, I am a nerd. It's a rule, nerds and popular people, especially the ones in the Cult, cannot be together." He frowns at me, "Well some rules are meant to be broken."

I roll my eyes once again and turn away from him, "Whatever." I hear him stalk off and I sigh in annoyance and relief. _What the hell is up with Flynn? He usually doesn't talk to me and what's this about me feeling comfortable with him. Ha! That is just ridiculous. _

I slowly begin to get lost in my thoughts when I feel someone poke my side. I jump up and quickly turn, wide eyed and spot Flynn sitting right behind me. I'm about to snap at him when he cuts me off.

"Teacher just called on you," he says in a whisper. I blink and turn to face the teacher and noticed that everyone is staring at me. _Fuck. _

I clear my throat and smile a little, "Um, what was the question?"

**Well, I'm glad to be back and writing. It's been such a long time since I've been able to post anything. Any who next we got Merida's point of view and yes I know this one wasn't as good, but since my friend was the who was supposed to write it, I had to make it a little slow going for Rapunzel. But yep, Merida's part will be much more interesting, oh and I will be posting on Fridays now. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alrighty then, shall we get started with Merida's part of the story? She will start us of in class, where Rapunzel and Flynn are talking. A heads up to you guys, this part will have some bullying. It's not too strong and detailed like what I usually do so don't worry so much about it. I just wanted to let you know that this point of view is a little sad. So, let's get started.**

Merida's Point of View: Chapter 4

"Um, what was the question?" I hear Rapunzel say as everyone stares at her. I noticed earlier that she was speaking to Flynn. _Why was she speaking to that guy? _

I was able to catch small chunks of their conversation and the only part that sounded interesting to me was when Flynn called her out on being comfortable around him.

At first, I thought he was just saying that but I began to pay close attention to her. I noticed she wasn't nervous at all, more like confident and well, like he said, comfortable.

She wasn't gripping at her sweater or clasping her hands. She wasn't trying to avoid eye contact in fact; she was making perfect eye contact with him.

_Was she wondering about what Flynn had said? _

I shake my head and dismiss the thoughts. I didn't want to think about anyone or what they had to deal with. I was more worried about my brothers, Hubert, Hamish, and Harris.

I'm afraid for today because my stepfather is going to be home earlier than me today. My brothers are going to be home alone with him. It scares me to death thinking what he could do to them. _I'm always there to protect them but today… I have a bad feeling._

The thought of what he could do to them has my heart beating like crazy and tears brimming at my eyes. I don't want him laying a finger on them.

_I will kill him if he does anything to them. _

My father died of cancer and my mother fell into depression. She ended up with this guy named, Lou. He was a nice guy, at first, until he lost everything. He ended up becoming an alcoholic and my stepfather. He beats me and my mother almost in a regular basis, not caring about how much we plead for him to stop.

I have stopped begging and just let him hit me now. I've gotten use to the bruises, cuts and burns. As long as he doesn't touch my brothers, he can beat me all he wants.

* * *

As the bell rings, I quickly stand but end up just standing there as I let the other students walk on by first. I watch as Rapunzel makes a mad dash, trying to avoid Flynn but he is right behind her.

He seems almost determined to prove that Rapunzel is in fact, comfortable with him around. I roll my eyes and grab my bag, keeping it close to me.

I keep my eyes down as I walk out into the hall, not wanting anyone to notices the small tears that where forming in my eyes. I just couldn't stop worrying about my brothers. _What is he going to do with them? Their just kids! _

I wipe at my eyes trying to get rid of the salty tears but my heart is aching and my thoughts are swirling with disturbing images.

My brothers laying on the floor with bruises on their eyes, their flesh cut open exposing their delicate muscle tissue as blood runs down, pouring on to the floor. They give off little moans of pain as they lie still too tired to even scream anymore as the pain slowly begins to fade away and their tear stained cheeks covered in smudges of dried blood. Their eyes swollen, almost closed, as they stretch out their hands and plead to me to make the pain go away faster.

I open my eyes and shake my head furiously. "No, no!"

Tears fall from my eyes as I close my hands over my eyes.

"Um, are you okay in there?" I look up startled, my eyes wide with tears slowly falling. "Y-yeah…" I look around and notice I am inside a bathroom stall. _I must have ran into the bathrooms. _

A small shiver runs down my back as I wonder if anyone saw. _Who am I kidding, everyone must have seen some fucken crazy girl run through the hallways and head into the bathroom. _

I let out a small sob/sigh and drop my head into my hands. My heart is slowly beginning to calm down but I still feel the aching pain.

With a small shake of my head, I stand and quietly open the bathroom stall. _No one's here._ I head over towards the sink and stare into the mirror.

My eyes are an electrifying green with some red from crying. I look pale, almost like a ghost, almost invisible. My hair is a wild mess, red and frizzy, the way I prefer to leave it.

I narrow my eyes and have a sudden urge to scream. My heart begins to pick up once again as I continue to stare at myself. _Why? Did I do something thing that made me deserve this shit? _

As I'm about to let out a small scream, the door flies open and in walks Snow White. She looks at me and gives a fake and all too sweet smile. "Oh, if it isn't Merida, how are you?"

I roll my eyes and turn to walk away but more of her friends walk in. "I saw you looking," she says with an angry tone to her voice. "Looking at what?"

I turn back around to face Snow only to get hit, feeling the punch hit my nose. I lose my balance but grab hold of the sink. "Ha, you might want to learn to hit," I give a small smile as I let out a light chuckle.

I touch my nose and feel the pain shoot up. I shake my head and stand once again, "Mind telling me what this shit is about bitch?"

She lets out a laugh and turns around to face her "friends", "Well Merida, you see, you really shouldn't be messing with what's mine. You shouldn't touch it, heck you shouldn't even look at it." She turns around and tries to throw another punch at me but misses as I take a step back.

"You really fucken think you know how to fight but let me break the news to you, you can't." I step forward and hit her hard, hearing the smack echo through the bathroom.

As Snow falls back, some of the girls try and catch her and the rest of them jump the shit out of me. Kicking and hitting, pulling at my hair, pushing me around, and pretty much beating the fuck out of me.

They began to yell at me and spit, asking me to beg and plead to make them stop. I only let out a cold laugh, "I've been beat _way _worse. This, this is nothing."

Snow looks at me coldly, "Yeah, that's 'cause your _daddy_ hits you already because he knows how much of a fucken whore you-" I didn't let her finish that sentence as I stand and tackle her down.

Anger and rage take over me as I punch her repeatedly, not caring that the other girls where trying to get me off of her. I feel Snow struggling under me, trying to get me off as she pushes as hard as she can. I can hear her pleading, asking me to stop but I don't, I can't. I want her dead.

Arms wrap around me and pick me up, as I kick and struggle trying to get free and return to what I wanted to do. Kill Snow White.

As they carry me off towards the office, the only thing I seem to notice is Belle and Elsa staring at me with horrified looks on their faces. Their faces look scratched up and have some red marks on their cheeks as if they have gotten into some fight.

_Did they try and help?_

**I know short but I feel like there was a lot to take in here. Merida is a shy girl with a lot of problems at home. As you read, her father died and she is now living with an abusive father. Sad really but I wanted to make this part more than just 'boy problems'. So, I ended up making this part about something that I am quite passionate about, abuse and bullying. I really hope you enjoyed and well next chapter we will have Belle.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yep, we owe you guys another apology for taking so long with this chapter. It really is hard for us to keep up with the story especially it being our senior year. We are trying to keep up with deadlines for college applications and scholarships and on top of all of that our school work. It really is hard to write the story and do everything else. But hey, we got this out and hopefully we have Ariel's part done by next Friday. Hope you all enjoy. :)**

**P.S. I know it sounds like we don't care about the story but we really do and it sucks especially since we have school to worry about as well. We really are sorry we can't always keep with our posting schedule. Oh, and thank you all who have started following and for that one favorite. It really makes us happy to know that people out there enjoy our story. The support we are getting is really pushing us to keep up with the posting schedule. Now, to the story. :)**

Belle's Point Of View: Chapter 5 

"Belle are you really planning to go through with it, I mean, isn't it a little too… soon?" I sigh for the hundredth time and close my eyes, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Elsa, I've told you why I must do this already. I need to make sure I keep the Plastic Cult away from me." I have been trying to make Elsa understand that the "Queen Bitch" is threatening to tell about who I was before coming to Sunset High. Even though, Elsa has no idea about my past.

_But how the hell do I keep a tramp like her to stay quiet. _The more I think about this situation the more of a headache I get. _Damn Aurora and her stupid sneaky ways. _

"I really don't get why she's after me. What the hell did I do to her?" I ask Elsa, even do I probably already know the answer.

"Because, you are stealing her spotlight and that means you're a threat, like everyone else." A simple answer I must say, but it's true. Elsa knew what she was talking about, she has faced Aurora's raft before.

I mumble something about wanting to make Aurora pay. "It's as if she has some kind of spell that makes everyone think she is the most beautiful, most kind, most… everything. Yet, we can see right through it. She is an evil, sneaky, backstabbing bitch in the whole fucken school."

I let out a laugh as Elsa lets off some steam. "Oh Elsa, I know how much you dislike- "Dislike?! I _hate _her. She made everyone think that I was a slut!" I give Elsa a small apologetic smile, "I know dear, you've told me all about it and I'm sorry, but we fixed that right. You did just say 'was'."

I watch as she begins to relax a little and let out a sigh. "I guess you're right but…" she trails off, leaving me to wonder about what she was going to say. But I don't ask, I let her be. I know she's still having trouble letting go.

* * *

We walk into the school building, down the hallways, heading to the restrooms. "I'm sorry, it's just everytime I talk about her-" "I know. There's no need to apologize, Elsa."

She flashes me a sad smile as tears begin to spring into her eyes. I smile and let out a small laugh, "No need for tears either hon." She wipes at her eyes and sighs. I really want to say something more, to make feel a little better, but I can't think of anything else that I can say to make her feel better.

_I hate that Aurora has so much power over peoples lives. It isn't right, she can't have any control over anyone's life! I mean- _A muffled scream interrupts my thoughts. "What was that?" Elsa asks as she looks to me. "It came from the the girls restroom."

I walk ahead leaving Elsa behind. I can tell she didn't want to go and see what it was, but I did. I round the corner and spot the door. Two girls stand in front of it as if guarding the door. "What the hell," I say in a whisper as Elsa slowly walks over to me.

"What is it?" I point over to the two girls, "Their sophomores and I think they're apart of the Plastic Cult."

Elsa peers over my shoulder and squints, "Yeah, but why are they standing in front of the door like that? Do they think they own the fucken bathrooms now too?" I shake my head as my gut tells me something is going on.

"We should go and check it out." Before Elsa can have a say, I approach the two underclassmen and smile. "Excuse me, but I need to go inside. If you can move aside."

"No," says the dirty blonde. Her dark brown eyes glare at me as if saying "I am apart of the Plastic Cult and you're a nobody." I narrow my eyes and frown, "Can I ask why not?"

The brunnette speaks but her voice is soft, almost as if scared, "We can't let you. It's Lovely Beauties business." I roll my eyes and sigh, _You mean Plastic Cult. _

"You can't go in," says again the blonde. As she says that, I hear a tumble on the floor and a yelp. "I'm going in."

I push through the two girls as they fight to keep me away but I make it in. The first thing I spot is Merida being attacked by all the girls, except for Snow and three other girls trying to lift her up. Snow's eye is swollen and slowly becoming purple.

"What the hell?!" I try and help Merida but the two 'guards' try and keep me away and this time they were beginning to pull on my hair. I grab one of them and push them off of me, sending her over to one of the other girls that were attacking Merida.

I feel the other girl being ripped away from me and I smile as I see it's Elsa. She shoves the girl into the the group of girls that seem to have stopped attacking Merida. _Wait, where is Merida? _

I don't see her on the ground any more. I turn and spot her on top of Snow. She's pissed and it looks like she wants to kill the girl. The other girls try and peel Merida off of Snow but me and Elsa grab at their hair and pull them away.

A couple of them turn on us and begin to throw punches but they are the "Lovely Beauties" and they seriously can't throw a fucken punch. I land a couple of hits until someone opens the door. Three security guards stand there with the principal.

"Everyone outside, now!" I stumble out along side Elsa and watch as the security go inside. I can hear Merida yelling at the top of her lungs trying to latch on to Snow. "What the hell happened?" I whisper to Elsa as she looks at me with a face of fear and confusion.

I sigh and watch as Merida is carried off. Her emerald green eyes spot us and a wave of confusion seems to flood over her. "Why did she look at us like that?" Elsa asks with fear in her voice.

"Because she is confused as to why we look like if we were fighting." Elsa turns to look at me and raises a brow, "But why?" I shrug and turn away only to be stopped by one of the security guards.

"You two, office now." The securities tone was harsh and demanding. I can hear Elsa let out a low gasp and I grab her hand, squeezing it. "Relax," I whisper as we are escorted by the security.

* * *

We pause in front of a large brown oak door with a golden colored label reading: Mr. Killen's office. Right below it it reads: Principal. I can feel Elsa shudder beside me. I bite the inside of my mouth, feeling that it is my fault that Elsa is in this mess.

_I dragged her along. Why couldn't I just tell her to wait outside? Or to just go… _I feel my heart beginning to tighten and fear slowly seep into me. But I don't let it show, I keep my face calm and my breathing even.

As we enter the room, Merida is standing, her face clearly seeming to be outraged. But she stays quiet, keep herself in check.

"Ladies, please take a seat and as for you Merida, you may go now," Mr. Killen says simply. His tone of voice sounds almost monotone as if he was trying to show no emotion but I sense the anger and disappointment lurking behind it.

"So, who wants to tell me what happened?" I keep my eyes lowered, not looking at the principal. I can feel the fear emitting from Elsa and I sigh knowing I am the one that should talk. _I was the one who dragged her into this. _

"W-we were walking down the hallways, headed towards the restrooms and spotted two girls standing outside," I say, my voice slightly steady and quite monotone.

I glance up and stare into Mr. Killen's light green eyes. His tan colored tie with soft light green stripes enhance the color of his eyes. It's quite interesting how clothes can enhance someone's eyes.

"Is that so? Why is it that Snow says you two were already in the bathroom?" My eyes widen and I want to burst out yelling but I bite it down.

"We weren't inside the bathroom, sir. We had no idea what was going on until we pushed ourselves inside." I can tell Mr. Killen is trying to challenge me and it pisses me off. I'm not the type that enjoys being challenged.

His gaze slowly becomes harsh, trying to figure out if I was lying. "How about you? Got anything to say?" I glance over to Elsa and watch as she seems startled to be asked. _Guess she thought I was going to be the only one to talk. _

She begins to bite the lower part of her lip and sucks in a bit of air, "N-no, s-sir." I want to tell the fucker to leave her alone but that would only get us into trouble.

"Why are you so afraid? You sound as if you're guilty." I clench my fist and feel tense. I want to just stand up and punch him. _Why the fuck is trying to accuse us? He is such a fucken prick! _

"What?! N-no, sir. I d-didn't do a-anything." I turn to look at the principal, "We were just heading to the bathroom when we heard a muffled scream. I went to go check and Elsa followed. We spotted the two girls and I went up to them. As I was speaking to them I hear someone fall inside and yelp. So I went in."

He sighs and shakes his head, "Then why did you get into the fight?" I roll my eyes this time as my annoyance increases. "Would you let a bunch of girls attack one girl? Because I wouldn't."

I watch as he sits back and nods slightly. He seems to be thinking about what I just said. Elsa looks over to me and I give her a small smile.

She nods slightly and goes back to looking at ground. "You two may go but this is a warning." I turn to look at Mr. Killen and nod saying nothing.

I stand and walk out, Elsa following close behind. "I…" Elsa looks to me and sighs, trailing off. "It's okay, there's nothing to say right now. We're off the hook, so don't worry so much about it."

She nods and looks out the windows. _That was ridiculous. Why would he believe that we were already in the bathroom?_

* * *

As we reach the parking lots, I notice that Anna isn't waiting by Elsa's car. "Hey, where's Anna?" I watch as Elsa sighs and bites her lower lip.

"We got into an argument and I would say she's with Hans." I stop and look at Elsa, "With Hans? I thought they weren't together anymore."

"Apparently, Hans really loves my sister and wanted to be with her." I walk over to Elsa as a tear slips down her cheek. "Oh Elsa, you're such an amazing sister. But you can't always be there for her. She's a big girl, she can take care of herself."

Elsa wraps her arms around me and begins to sob, "It's just, I don't want to see her get hurt again." I begin to caress her hair, "She needs to learn from her own mistakes Elsa and if it means getting hurt… then so be it."

She looks up and stares at me with those electric blue eyes, "I don't want her to get hurt though." I sigh and hug her tighter.

"You can't stop life, Elsa. Life is always going to be though. People always get hurt." I can feel her calming down but she continues to hug me.

I watch as a couple of students walk past us and others enter their cars and drive off. I spot one particular boy. He's tall, about 5-9 and has platinum blonde hair, kinda like Elsa's.

He's just standing there, watching me and Elsa. His dark deep gray gaze is inevitable. I feel slightly uncomfortable knowing he is watching but I seem to recognize him as Jack Frost. I shake my head and pull Elsa over to her car.

"Come on, you need to get home as do I sweety." She smiles slightly but stops as her gaze drifts off. I turn and spot the boy once again. _What the hell? Why is he just staring? _

I shake my head again and turn to Elsa. "Why is he just watching?" I shrug, "I don't know but you should go home."

She nods and opens the driver's seat, "I'll see you tomorrow." I nod as I take a few steps back, "Yeah, tomorrow."

I watch as she drives off. I feel a sudden urge to cry. My heart swells with so many emotions. _I need to get home. _

As I walks over to my car, I'm stopped by a sudden voice behind me. I turn and catch sight of the dark gray eyes. "I knew it was you."

The boy chuckles and walks closer to me, running his hand into his platinum blonde hair. "Sorry about looking like some creep. I was just wondering, was Elsa alright?" I grin and nod, "Yeah, though I am curious as to why you've been asking about Elsa so much now?"

Jack shakes his head with wide eyes, "No reason, just curious." I roll my eyes and smirk, "Bullshit. You just don't want to tell me the real reason."

He shrugs and begins to walk backwards, "Whatever, I'll see ya in 3rd period tomorrow?" I laugh and nod, "Yeah, 3rd period." I wave goodbye as I enter into my car.

_Oh Jack, I wonder if he is slowly becoming interested with Elsa. He was my first friend when I moved here and did talk a little bit about Elsa, though he never said her name. _I chuckle slightly to myself and wonder if the girl Jack talks about is Elsa.

"I'm thinking too much," I mutter to myself and turn on the engine. As I drive off, I spot Ariel talking to snow. She seems uncomfortable and a little depressed. Her soft green gaze catches my honey hazel one and she quickly looks to ground, almost guilty. _Why is she acting that way? _

**Okay might need to explain this chapter a little bit. Belle has recently moved to the high school and is new. She met Jack and has been quite close to him ever since but slowly she met Elsa and has also developed a fond relationship with her. Jack and Belle are like best friends and he has been talking to her about a girl. (More on that on Belle's next chapter) Also, Belle has a bad past and Aurora has recently found that out and Belle doesn't want her past to haunt her. The reason being why Aurora wants to take down Belle because she is close with Jack and Aurora isn't. Belle is also afraid it will destroy her close relationship with Elsa. (Also more on that with Aurora's and Belle's chapters) :)**


End file.
